Talioa
by DraconicMind
Summary: A simple Sanji/Nami Lemon :  Set sometime after Franky has joined the crew w/ the Thousand Sunny but before Thriller Bark.


A flame flickered but only for a second. He breathed in heavily sucking in the toxin before blowing out a puff of white smoke. He placed his lighter in his black pant pocket and leaned against the railing with his left arm. He could barely see anything, given the darkness of the night and the light fog beginning to set in. Why was it he could never really sleep?

It was a muggy night. It had been hot all week and finally it rained just like Nami said it would. She was so good at what she did, and compared to him she was amazing. He couldn't seem to get anything right. Cooking was about the only thing that he knew he could do right. That and fighting. He fought to protect his crew mates, and happily fought for Nami. He knew that he would go so far as to die for her, but did she know it?

He announced it all the time. His love and concern for her and the fact that he would always be there to protect her. He was never really sure if she was listening though. He wasn't sure if she actually took anything he said to heart. He sighed and shook his head, dragging in more of the sweet smoke.

He decided after minutes of sweating at the uncomfortable heat to take off his jacket and his light blue undershirt off, leaving him to be exposed. Not like it was really any better, but at least the coolness of the fog settled over his bare shoulders and chest and even chilling him the tiniest bit. He crossed his arms on the railing of the great ship and leaned against it, looking out to the black waves of the sea.

The waves could not cover the quiet sound that came to his right ear. It was unexpected and although he knew someone was coming out on the deck from one of the lower levels, he could not tell who it was from these small details alone.

"Good evening" He spoke to the darkness, a small uplift in his smile.

"Good evening yourself" The sly feminine voice answered back from the dark. He sighed heavily.

"Nami-san" He spoke closing his eyes. Alone on the deck in the middle of the night with the mellorine of his life.

"What're you doing out here so late Sanji-kun?" She spoke coming closer to him

"I can't sleep" he stated back, taking another long drag on his cigarette, it was almost gone.

She was now beside him and did not say anything about his lack of sleep. She too had her share of problems with sleeping on the ship sometimes. It was always unnerving to sleep on a ship when you were a pirate, everyone was trying to get you.

"Obviously you aren't the only one" she said with a grin. He couldnt help but grin back at her.

Everything about her captivating. Her smile, her eyes, her personality, not to mention the wonderful body full of curves that went with it. He couldn't help but turn his head to look at her from the side, seeing her for the first time that night. He was almost startled when he looked over and barely managed to keep his cool. She wore a solid black bra and matching panties, most likely cotton and was only covered up with a thin silk like orange cover up.

He saw her eyes turn towards him and he quickly looked back at the sea.

"Your not going to get in trouble you know" She spoke. She knew he was looking, she was trying to encourage him to. Sometimes he acted like a love-sick perveted idiot and there were times like this where he acted like he's never seen a mostly naked women.

"Hmm?" He asked not even motioning towards her. He stared silently at the sea, anything to calm his nerves.

"I said you aren't going to get in trouble for looking" She spoke, her voice unwavering. This is what she wanted. To show him that after all of his dedication to her she was ready to dedicate herself to him.

"Nami-san" He spoke after a few minutes of silence. His body seemed to slowly turned towards her. Was she telling the truth? Was he able to look at her while she was so scantily clad without being slapped in the face or worse, kicked. He only glanced at her body for a few seconds before his eyes quickly connected with her own.

Her eyes held feelings that were not normally shown. There was no anger, no rage, no threats. She was calm, like nothing important was really going on. She only stared back at him, with an unfaultering expression of coolness and maybe...compassion? She was allowing this.

He stood before her now standing much taller then her, his cigarette in the corner of his mouth. She stared at him with those chocolate brown eyes practically begging for something to happen. He raised his right hand slowly, was she going to allow this too? Looking was one thing. He decided first to take out the remainder of his cigarette and toss it into the black depths below.

Her eyes seemed to reflect her approval. She commented a lot of his habit of smoking, and if she asked, he would do his best to quit, but it was a habit hard to break. He hesitated a moment as his hand was in mid air before he soft placed it against the right side of her face. She didn't flinch and she didn't yell.

He couldnt help but smile when she smiled at him. Her skin was so soft, he knew she did the best she could on this floating house to take care of everything a women needed to. This was it. He'd been waiting for a moment like this to come one day and finally, he was alone with her and now?

He bent down the slighest bit and slowly kissed her very softly. Just a quick taste, simple and chaste and oh how wonderful it was. She didn't scream and yell at him, or throw him overboard, on the contrary she was leaning into it and he could feel her pressing back. He placed his left thumb under her chin and tilted her head back slightly and he felt her take, in a breath. She knew what was coming and seemed eager to comply.

Her mouth was already open when he came back for another kiss and she allowed him to slide his toungue in gently. She tasted exactly what he thought she would, like the tangerines she loved and tended to so much.

She knew now that this was no mistake. He was calm and and more of a gentlemen then ever. She knew more then anything that he could be trusted to do anything with her now. Not like past experiences. The gentle taste of smoke and a somewhat deeper flavor of spices and wine was what she tasted as he ran his tounge cautiously against her.

This was it, she knew after this there was no turning back. But she never wanted to turn back again. Not without this man. Her arms rasied from her sides and gently wrapped around the back of his neck and she brought him closer. She stood on her tiptoes to meet his height and grabbed a handful of soft blond hair. He'd waited for this day to come for so long. He dropped his left hand away from her chin and placed in on the back of her neck, his fingers snaking their way through her hair. His other hand tenativley came around her side and he wrapped his entire right around all the way around her waist pulling her closer to him.

He walked her back slowly so that she was up against the railings of the ship, his tounge diving deeper and exploring more. She pulled away from him in a quick moment panting heavily and his eyes couldnt help but be drawn to her chest. She had grown so much since the day he'd met her that day on the baratie. Oh how he wanted to reach out and hold them in his hands. The bra she wore but have been a size too small, it was barely containing her.

His eyes wandered down even lower to the small triangle of black cotton that covered one of the things that he desired most. But he was going to keep his cool, he wanted to be in control and show her that he was capable of gentlemen thoughts, that he was in fact a gentlemen and would do anything to please a lady, this one in particular. He wanted to treasure her body and show her the things he could do to pleasure her.

"Sanji-kun" She whispered quietly. It sent a chill through his body to hear her utter his name like that.

"Hai Nami-san" He spoke gently, calmly.

"Meet me in my bedroom" She whispered, leaning up and kissing his jawline before walking around him and heading towards one of the set of stairs leading further down into the ship.

Her bedroom. She did not ask for him to come to the sick bay or the crow's nest or the library but her own bedroom. There was few things a man and women could do alone together in a bedroom so late at night and just the thought of him being able to...he could barely contain himself thinking about it. Already he was excited, and only from the brief glance at bare skin and whispered words from her lips was he the slightest bit aroused.

He didn't waste anymore time and slowly followed her footsteps and down the stairs to her room. The door was closed when he got their, thanks to Franky, their rooms were seperated. He knocked once on the door before quickly grabbing the doornob and opening it turning around dwiftly and closing it quietly. She had two candle's lit and the rest of the room was covered in the dark of night.

He knew where she was. Laying sprawled out on her bed, the orange cover up gone. The candle lights bounced off her slightly tanned skin and as he crept forward his breathing became a bit more erratic.

"Sanji-kun" She cooed. He could help but stare. She laid before him like the beautiful godess she was.

"Come down here" She beckoned. He held his breath for a second.

She knew this was something he had dreamed about. He was so charming and so chivalrous, she knew that he would treat her better then anything or anyone else. She couldn't see him well at all, but heard jingling and rustling and then he crept slowly in front of her so that he was kneeling between her outstretched open legs.

"N..Nami-san" He stuttered. His fingertips touching lightly to the flesh of her thigh and traveling as far up as they would go, over her bony hips and curvy waist and between her wonderful full breasts. How he wanted to see them without her bra.

He knelt so high above her. His legs were so long and she wondered how they felt. His legs were the strongest part of his body, all of his power came from them, without so his kicks would be ineffective, but he could easily take down anyone with the such strenght. He didn't need a devil fruit.

Her candles flickered softly allowing her to see his wonderful pale skin, stretched over tight muscles. He was goregous, she noticed his pants were off leaving him in a pair of plain blue boxers showing off his wonderful slim waist leading down to his hips and that wonderful V, point directly to the cook's manhood.

She wondered how hard he was by now. She knew she was teasing him. But she had to touch him. She'd never been with a man who'd been so rational about being in a bed with her. With someone who care as much for the face as for the body. Someone like him. She couldn't help but reach out and lightly touch the small bulge in middle of his boxers.

She felt his hand grab her left wrist, tight enough to halt her movements. When she looked at him he only smiled and shook his head.

"My pleasure is not important Nami-san. It would be an honor to pleasure you" He murmered taking his hand off her thin wrist.

"S..Sanji-kun.." She stuttered. She knew that she couldn't resist. Her arm fell limp against her bed and she could barely breathe. His large warm hand came into contact with her shoulder and gently he pushed her back. She knew that she was at his mercy now, but there was no look of cruelty or deception in his eye. He really did want to please her, and she knew that a man like him, someone so in love with women, would be experienced.

He started very gently running the tips of his fingers along her arms, taking extra time to trace the patterns of the tattoo on her arm. Her skin was covered in goosebumps. He worked his way around her body, slowly, inch by inch. He traveled down her slowly, hesitating when he got to her still covered breasts.

"Sanji-kun" She whispered. She placed her own hands on her covered chest squeezing herself a few times. He felt the blood rush down to groin so fast that it almost hurt. She grinned at him taking her hands away from a moment before slipping on hand under the bra. She was laying under him and now she was fondeling herself.

"K..kami-sama" He muttered completely entranced. Her face started to flush and her mouth hung open. She pulled her hand away from herself and smiled at him. She reached for his hands and put them at the clash which was on the front. He unbuckled the small clasp and gentlly slipped the straps off her shoulder before pulling it off her.

He'd waited since the day he met her for a day like this. She was as beautiful as he imagined her to be. Large and firm and topped with dusty pinkish orange nipples, which were already hardened.

"Oh Nami-san" He mumbled quietly. "Your beautiful" She turned awy from him and closed her eyes.

His hands came towards them and looked to her face for permission, she looked at him and nodded slowly. It took a lot of self control to not attack her, he was determined to be a gentlmen and please her like a man should. He took both of them into his hands and was suprised that she wasn't quite fitting.

"So soft" He spoke quietly. "So firm" He cooed. She shuttered at the feeling of his hands covering her squeezing lightly. His thumbs occasionally brushing over or pushing into her nipples. He grinned as he left her left mound alone, fingering her right nipples between his long fingers. She was letting out the smallest little moans and whimpers and that is what aroused him the most. First and formoth, he was determined to give her the best night of her life.

He pressed both thumbs against her nipples putting pressure on them, making long clockwise motions. She gasped at the sudden bursts of pressure against something so sensitive. While his fingers were at work with her nipples he lowered his mouth down to her neck and started a trail down with soft light kisses as far as he could go at the angle he was at.

She shuddered under him squirming as he would take them between his fingers and pinch lightly before going back to putting pressure on them.

Both of his hands stopped their work and she whined at the lack of touch. She saw a glint in his eye as he lowered himself and buried his face in her clevage and for a moment he just laid there and listened to her heartbeat. It was frantic and erratic, just what he wanted to hear, he didn't want her to be faking anything. If she was faking something, then he wasn't doing his job.

He opened his mouth again and she could feel his warm breath on the swell of her left breast. She groaned when his right hand came back to her other breast and continued pinching and rolling her nipple.

She could feel his hot tounge slid around her skin slowly. Making a slow circle closer and closer to the tight little bud.

"Sanji-kun" She groaned as his tounge stopped just short of touching the heated bundle of nerves.

Her silent pleas and begging pushed him and he captured the bud in her mouth. She let out a long quiet moan as he ran his tounge over it, kissed it, suckled her and occasionally scraped it with his teeth. After a few minutes his mouth switched to the other nipple and his fingers begain their assult on the recovering nipple.

She was a spew of moans and groans and she was lying under him. She was sexy as hell laying there with just the triangle of cotton to cover her sex. Slowly his assults became softer and softer not wanting to suddently take away all of the pleasure at once, leaving her unsatisfied with him. There was many more things he could do for her though and he was willing to.

He wasn't sure how many men she had been with, and out of those, how many people took the time to get her body ready for the pleasure that would follow soon after. Many men just wanted to get right to ramming hard and fast inside a girl, and they never gave a chance for the women to get comfortable. In his mind, it was impossible to have good sex without foreplay first. He wanted to draw out every bit of lust she had and confidence. He wanted to make sure she was good and ready and plenty wet before he even though about entering her sacred body.

He shuddered at the thought of himself moving in and out of her small body. He wasn't sure how she was going to want it, either way she needed to be ready. His fingertips trailed her body against, lingering over her stiff nipples and he couldn't help but touch them and get more moans from her.

"Nami-san" he spoke gently and trailed his finger straight down the middle of the cotton triangle. He nearly moaned a loud himself feeling the wetness of her already. It pleased him that she was this aroused because of him. She gave him a quick nod, knowing things about to come. With her permission he pulled the skimpy cotton down both of her tanned and well toned legs. He sat there in awe for a moment running his fingertips down her smooth skin. He trailed a single one through her orange curls and brushed it lightly against her clit and lips. She let out a long sigh and he couldn't help but be proud that she was already so wet and ready for him.

"Your beautiful" He spoke softly. She opened her eyes and looked at him with a smile on her face, though noticably still nervous. "Your a goddess" He murmered softly grabbing the inside of her thigh. "I'm honored that the first women ive seen is so beautiful" She looked at him for a moment with a look of shock.

"A ladies man like you has never actually..." He mumbled off. He just shook his head.

"Then...your" She spoke and he nodded.

"Hai Nami-san, I'm a virgin" He said with a nervous grin on his face. "I know it's something you wouldn't think of a man like me"

She could only smile. So he was just a pervert really, he just loved to look at women and played it off like he was a big shot, but in reality.

"Were you saving yourself for me?" She asked.

"Hai" He spoke caressing the swell of her breast..

"What if I ignored you" She spoke to him, not wanting to hurt his feelings

"I would have waited" He spoke slowly

"What if I never complied" She spoke

"I would never give up on such a wonderful women" He spoke with a grin. She couldn't help but give him a smile. He was completly devoted to her.

"Sanji-kun. Now I'm one hundred percent sure that this is more then right" She said with a grin. He smiled back

"Allow me to continue now" He spoke quietly and she nodded.

He grined as his right fingers inched their way up to her wet sex and started to play with her swollen clit. He knew she was trying to speak, but everything she tried to say came out in a mess of moans and sighs. She opened her legs wider to him, and he could smell her wonderful scent. He grinned, looking at her flushed face and heaving chest.

She was above cloud nine. She didn't know what was going on anymore, only that he made her feel amazing. The next thing she knew what that his head was between her legs, his nose pressed against her sex, his tounge...Oh god.

He swirled his tounge across her lips and clit and aroud her wet entrance licking up and juices he could find. She'd never had a man go down on her before. She could do nothing but lay there and moan his name. Her eyes were screwed tight, good, she wouldn't expect what was coming next. He pulled his tounge away from her quickly, but replaced it with two fingers.

She grunted at the new sensation. His index and middle fingers slowly pushing in and out of her at a steady pace while his thumb brushed over clit. She opened her eyes quickly just to look at his face and she found that his expression had not changed. He was still smiling that sweet adoring smile. She knew that he would never try and take advantage of her, he was there to please her and that pleased her the most.

While his right hand was busy with pleasing her core, he leant forward and used his left hand to fondle and play with her left breast and dear god, his mouth was on the other. He was using every possible way he could to please her all at once. The sensations were too much. His left hand pinching and brushing over her left nipple. His hot mouth and tounge were sliding, sucking, and gently scraping her right nipple and his fingers on his right hand were pleasing her sex and core.

"Sanji-kun...I..." She mumbled and he could feel him grin. He felt her hot juices run over his fingers as they withdrawled. He took his head away from her breast and his tounge immediatly set out to lap up whatever he could get. She continued to moan and whimper all while breathing heavily. She had came before this time, but never had she come so hard. It took all the breathe out of her and Sanji didn't stop once she did, he was still paying attention to her.

He came up from in between her legs with a soft smile on his face. She shouldn't help but smile back at him.

"Arigato Sanji-kun" She murmered

"No need to thank me" He spoke placing a hand on her waist.

She grinned her famous sly smile and he was taken aback.  
"I believe that you've done more then enough for me. It doesn't seem right that the 'love cook' doesn't get any attention" she spoke all while staring at the middle of his boxers.

Now he was happy that he wore plain blue boxers instead of his pink ones with the hearts all over them. He wanted to be the sexy cool man tonight, not his over reactive 'love cook' self. This was the best night of his life. He'd been allowed to pleasure the women of his dreams, she was going to allow him to make love to her, and now...he watched as she came closer to him and kissed him.

Her lips were so soft and the whole time he wondered why she was doing this, why she had changed her mind after so many years of not ever paying attention to his love. At the same time, none of it matter, he was here now and the past was the past and he shouldn't be dwelling on it. She pulled away from him and he could feel her making light kisses down his neck, on his shoulders, down his chest and abs and stopped at the elastic of his boxers.

"Nami-san" he spoke to her, nearly holding his breath. "You don't need to do anything. You've done more then enough for me already. I am content with the things that have already happened" He said with a smile, but still she stayed there, this time kissing lower, kissing his hardness through his boxers.

He wasn't sure how she did it, but she somehow managed to get him to submit to her. He was on his back laying the the exact same spot she had been in only a few minutes ago. She had control over him and it was finally setting in that he was enjoying this. He sighed and relaxed more as her fingers wrapped around the elastic and he closed his eyes as he felt his boxers glid down his muscular legs.

To say he looked amazing would be a major understatement. She had seen the cook close to naked many times before, it was unavoidable when you lived on a ship together, even with the new ship. She'd seen her share of naked men, but never one like him. To gaze at him and see his tight muscles, thin frame, narrow hips, muscular legs and then to glance at the thin blonde hair curling around a cock to match his 'love cook' ego, was something she wouldn't forget, she didn't want to ever see another man.

He opened his eyes and sighed heavily feeling the coolness of the air against his now naked body. She was staring at him, more noticably at his penis. Oh god did she not like him? this was one of the things he was afraid of.

'Nami-san" He spoke disapointed. "I..." He spoke almost cowering.

"Are you doubting yourself?" She asked looking at his face. He looked her in the eyes and nodded.

"Hai Nami-san" he spoke looking away from her.

She smiled and shook her head.

"I don't think you should. I think your perfect" She spoke, her fingertips just barely brushing over the hot velvet skin. He shuddered and couldn't help but look back at her and then down to himself and back to her again and he watched her nod.

"I think your absolutely perfect. Perfect length, perfect thickness" She stopped for a moment and wrapped her hand around him and tightened her grin. He couldn't help but let out a moan.

"Perfect feel" She spoke with a grin and starting to slowly pump his entire lenght. She felt him jolt, applying more pressure, changing her pace. She would sometimes emphasize the fluid movement of stroking him from bottom to top and brushed the pad of her thumb over his tip, already collecting a dollop of pre-cum. he shuddered everytime her hand would fall from tip to base and moan as she would grip harder on her way back up.

He couldn't help but wildly buck his hips as she picked up her pace. It took him so much self control to stop himself from sitting up and pushing her against the bed and fuck her right then, but he knew if he waited, the reward would be greater. She smirked as she watched him close his eyes and let out a lot of long moans. One second her hand was going a mile a mintute, the next he felt a different kind of warmth.

Oh the reward was greater, much greater then he ever could have imagined. That warmth was the puffing of her breath.

"Nami-san...you dont..." He groaned. He knew he was possibly talking himself out of something amazing, but he never wanted her to do something just because she believed it would please him. She put a single finger against her own lips and smiled.

She took a few long moments just staring at him, touching him gently and watching millions of goosebumps appear on his chest. She grinned to herself lowering herself, starting from his swollen base and placing light ghost kisses all the way up one side of his lenght, skipping his tip on purpose and coming back down the other side. Her right hand slid it way gently up his thigh and cupped his balls and in slow motions started to play with them. Massaging one and then the other and both at the same time, all the while placing small kisses on him.

He was spewing out a slur of moans and grunts. He tried bucking his hips, but when he did she just pulled away completly and he groaned loudly at the loss of contact. She would wait for him to settle down, left only with anticipation and heavy breathing before returning to her previous actions.

She paused for a moment and he waited deadly seconds squirming beneath her. Then again, out of nowhere he felt the same slow breaths against his length and he shuddered and moaned. The silence was growing and the seconds were flying by now and then he felt the tip of her tounge glid against the side of length. He grabbed the sheets beneath him so tightly that his knuckles went white.

The seconds seemed to have come to a complete stop by now. He felt her stop, and then slowly slid against his tip.

"N..Nami-san..." He groaned, gripping the sheets more. He could feel her smirk against him as she suddenly took the whole tip in her mouth. He moaned loudly and she smiled. She pulled away from him and he fell out of her mouth and she could almost see his length pulsing.

"Perfect taste" She whispered seductivly licking her lips, the lingering salty taste in her mouth.

Although she had been with so many men, most of them constantly demanding her of acts such as this, she knew that he was different. Although she could tell that he was definatly enjoying it and in no way faking it, he was also being somewhat calm about it. By this time, she would probably be deep throating a previous suitor without her consent.

It was such a strange feeling, the whole length of him was hard, yet at the same time the skin was soft and velvety, but the tip was just hot and smooth. She started with a slow pace and took him in slowly inch by inch. It took more then a few bobs to take his entire length in and he rewarded her with grunts and groans with every inch she took.

She was going agonizingly slow. It was almost impossible to think straight. He only wished she'd pick up the pace just a little bit. He begged her in his head, pleading with long moans and groans and carefully bucking his hips a bit within her mouth.

She grinned and decided to let him have his way. She took him all the way in, thanking herself for working on her gag reflex. Then she pulled him back out quickly and he shivered at the loss of warmth, but quickly realized that he was being pushed to the brink again. She was sliding him in and out faster now and couldn't help but move faster to the chorus of moans beneath her. All the while still fondeling his balls with her free hands.

She continued a few minutes at the same pace before stopping completly. He squirmed beneath her, not feeling what he needed to be feeling and groaned loudly. The loss of warmth was so startling. He opened his eyes, panting heavily and stared at her with pleading eyes.

"Nami-san?" He questioned. Had he done something to upset her? Or not done something?

"I think it's time to finish this" She spoke with her vixen smile. He could only grin back and slowly sat up, feeling the blood in his groin still pounding.

"Your absolutly sure this okay with you?" He asked and she only crossed her arms over herself.

"I wouldn't have let any of this happen if any of this wasn't okay" She spoke quietly back to him. She wasn't angry with him, but she wondered what he was doubting. Did he really think she would allowed everything up to this point if she didn't want what was about to happen to happen. He could be such an idiot sometimes.

"I didn't want you to think that I was pushing for this. I've wanted this for a long time" He spoke his eyes traveling her body.

"I know you have. I'm not messing with you Sanji-kun. This is all real, I want this to happen" She spoke with a soft voice and a gentle smile.

He couldn't help but smile back at her.

"I'll take it slow" He spoke. He started to push her down but she used what strength she had to keep herself sitting and shook her head. 

"Lay down" She spoke to him and it took him aback. From everything he'd ever seen and heard of, it was always the women that was on the bottom and it was up to the man to do all the work. Reluctantly, he did what she said, making himself comfortable against the pillows and sheets. She grinned and crawled down his chest resting her head against his shoulder for a moment kissing the side of neck and smiled when he sighed heavily. The neck was always a weak point.

"It's your first time. I'm going to make it all the while for you" She spoke, grinning her seductive smile. He couldn't force any word from his mouth, he needed to tell her thank you but they were stuck in his throat as he watched her hips come into contact with his. She rubbed her wet sex against his pulsing tip in a teasing way and he moaned for more contact.

She pulled away from him and he frowned a bit but stared at her large bust close to his face. She was beautiful from every angle. She placed her hands on both of his shoulders and she slowly lowered herself all the way down on his eight inch length.

"Sanji-kun...your so big" She spoke breathily

He could barely think, he knew now that he couldn't be considered a virgin and it felt more then amazing. It was like being in her mouth, only it was a hell of a lot tighter. He could feel her muscles already clamping against him and he moaned loudly. Her eyes were screwed tight in ecstacy.

"K...Kami-San" he muttered

He felt amazing within her, he was filling her up completly and she loved it. She knew he needed no time to recover and moved her hands from his shoulders to his pecs, her thumbs pressed against his nipples so that everytime she rocked against him her thumbs pressed hard against them, doubling his pleasure.

It was hypnotizing to watch. Her eyes were tightly closed and her face was flushed. She bounced up and down his length, each time seeming to come down a little harder and faster, picking up her pace. Her breasts bounced and swayed with each movement she made and he wondered if she really was some kind of nymph.

At this pace and angle there was no way he was going to last that long. Although he'd pleasured himself before he knew this was the real deal and therefore he wasn't going to be able to last much longer. He could feel her walls contracting around him and he wondered if she'd gotten tighter. Was this her end to? He could feel the familiar feeling within his balls building up and he knew he couldn't hold it much longer.

"N..Nami-San..." He groaned to her. She smiled and continued her pace.

"I'm..." He mumbled squirming underneath her. "I'm cumming" He moaned to her. Her unrelenting bouncing did not stop. Her cavern hugged him closely.

"Come into me Sanji-kun" She moaned loudly.

"We don't...I'm not..." He tried to speak to her. Was this okay? He couldn't think straight. His head was spinning, he felt dizzy. Would something happen. What the hell was he thinking? Should he even be thinking at a time like this. He couldn't deal with himself if he got her pregnant.

"Sanji-kun" She moaned to him. He couldn't help but look at her and she was smiling.

"It's okay" She spoke and he nodded the slightest bit he could. She felt him tense up.

"Nami-san!" He called to her and she felt the sudden burst of warm fluid within her, she continued to bounce along his length for a few more seconds, riding out the aftershock of his orgasm. She felt herself close as well and continued her pace until she felt herself release.

He felt her shudder a top him and then finally slow her pace until she stopped and they were both breathing heavily.


End file.
